The 2 Lilies
by The Marauderet
Summary: This is a Story of love, friendship and saving the Wizarding world as we know it. A time travel fic. To bring the two Lily's together. LLP/SM, LEP/JP. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_**The Two Lily's**_

**This is a Story of love, friendship and saving the Wizarding world as we know it. A time travel fic. To bring the two Lily's together.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

It was the beginning of Lily's 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was dreading it. James had graduated last year so there would a sad shortage of pranks to distract her from her OWLS. Which of course were a subject Albus just wouldn't drop. He was Head boy this year, an accomplishment he was very proud of. Albus had received his looks from his father; dark hairs, athletic build and glasses which cover the big brown eyes he got from his mother.

Lily sat on the train peering out the window waiting for her friends to find her. Hogwarts was only a few more minutes away. Albus was sitting in her compartment talking some sort of quidditch nonsense to his best mate Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, that Scorpius. They were placed together in multiple classes as partners by the staff to help the houses co-exist. It worked so you can't knock the idea to much. Scorpius was a tall athletic blonde boy, very handsome and he knew it. He had a small reputation as a womanizer, but claimed he was a one women man, who that women was not even he knew so he had to try them all out.

The train came to a stop, and all the students began collecting their things and exiting the train. Lily followed Albus to a carriage

"Earth to Space Cadet Lily!" Someone said attempting to get her attention. As she turned she realized it was her best friend Cara Jameson. Cara was a tall beautiful girl, olive dark skin which made the boys in England go crazy! She complained about it but she loved every second of the attention.

"Cara! I haven't seen you in forever! How was your summer?" Lily Squealed.

"Greece was amazing we will definitely have to go someday! Cute boys everywhere!" Both girls giggled, "How was yours?"

"Boring like always and no cute boys just annoying brothers around." Lily replied.

"And their annoying friends." Scorpius said cutting into the conversation. "It's good to see you, Cara."

"You too, Scorpius! Have you grown? Or do you just look hotter?" Cara responded overly checking him out, which triggered a small ping of jealousy in Lily. She had always had a small crush on Scorpius, but because he was Albus' best mate and totally out of her league she never even considered pursuing it. Cara on the other hand was a notorious flirt. "And you Albus! If you weren't Lily's brother I would have to whisk you away!"

"Well if that's all that's stopping you, let's get out of here!" Albus said. The Compartment laughed.

"You know any other time I would my little bunny face, but I already promised some Ravenclaw boys I would teach them spin the bottle. Lily, want to come?" Lily shook her head no. "I will catch you after dinner?"

"Yeah definitely, don't have to much fun ok!" Lily teased.

"No promises." Cara said as she shut the compartment door.

"Oh Albus, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Remember last year when I was talking about trying to find away to take extra classes?" Scorpius saw that Albus remember so he continued, "McGonagal is letting me use a time turner too. Apparently there have been quite a few people who have used it to take classes. So it should be pretty easy."

"Wait a second; you want to take extra classes? In your seventh year? Extra Newts? Are you crazy?" Lily interrupted.

Scorpius laughed, "Maybe I am, but I need something extra if I am going to convince the ministry to allow me to become an Auror."

"You have been hanging out with Albus to long. I think that brain is contagious." Lily scoffed.

"Hey can I see it?" Albus asked. Scorpius tossed it to him and if Albus had been anything other than a beater he probably would have caught it, but seeing as he was a beater it went right through it fingers. Crashing on the carriage floor, the colors of the carriage spun and their belongings fell to the floor. A sudden falling sensation engrossed Lily, Albus and Scorpius. Lily felt a hard surface underneath her she raised her head enough to recognize Hogwarts in the distance and the boys to her left and their trunks broken open spread across the grass. Then everything faded to black.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thanks for continuing to read!

Disclaimer: Plot only do I own. (Yoda-ese)

When Lily woke up she immediately recognized the Hogwarts infirmary. With a sigh of relief she repositioned herself and reached for a glass of water next to her, her head was spinning. A young woman in a nurse's uniform bustled towards her.

"Thank goodness you're awake! How do you feel?" she said as she wove her wand over her.

"My head hurts, but I think I am ok." Lily responded feeling slightly unnerved by the way the nurse was acting.

"Thank goodness for that I will get you an ache potion, stay in bed I will be back in a moment."

Lily took the nurses absence to take in her not so familiar surroundings, it was Hogwarts she was sure of it, but why would the change to infirmary? It was different then she remembered. The nurse returned interrupting her thoughts as she had a small vial forced into her hand, "Drink it all." The nurse instructed, "That's a good girl. Professor McGonagal should be here soon."

"Young lady, I do expect an explanation." Professor McGonagal said announcing herself.

"Yes professor, I was in the carriages with Scorpius and Albus when Albus dropped Scorpius' time turner. When I woke up I was here. I am very sorry Professor." Lily rushed to explain knowing full well of McGonagal's temper.

"Those are the names of the two boys that came with you?" McGonagal asked which confused lily. How could her McGonagal not recognize them? Had something happened to them?

"Yes, Professor, Are the ok? Is everything alright?"

"From the way you speak to me it feels like you know me, am I right in assuming that?" Lily nodded, "You're a student at Hogwarts?" Lily nodded again, "Then I feel I should let you know that I do not know you. You mentioned a time turner, what year do you believe this is?"

"2016?" Lily said astonished.

"In that case I would like to welcome you to 1978. What is your name, dear?"

"Lily Potter."

"I see, and the other two?"

"Albus Potter, my brother and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Are you by chance related to the James Potter that brought you lot up here?" The nurse finally piped in.

"If there is only one, I would guess he is my grandfather."

"Madam Promfrey, would you care to wake the other two and bring them to the Headmasters Office?" McGonagal asked in a way the nurse couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"Yes, of Course, Profess

"Lily dear, I understand you must be immensely confused by all this but Dumbledore will find a solution." McGonagal assured, "I will find and brief him of the situation."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said as Minerva McGonagal future Headmistress left.

Lily raised herself out of bed in search of Albus. She needed to talk with someone about what in Merlin was going on. In the stall next to her own was Scorpius. He sat in his bed face looking as shocked as hers. "I am glad your awake, how are you?" she asked him.

I am fine; I want to know exactly what is going on. Do you really think we travelled back in time?"

"McGonagal wouldn't lie about that she isn't known for her jokes." This brought a smile to his face.

"I can't wrap my head around it! This is insane!"

Lily Laughed, "Well it just our luck too."

Albus soon joined them and after an explanation they were off to the famous Albus Dumbledore's office. They came to the gargoyle and the nurse whispered an inaudible password and pointed them up the spiraled stairs. At the top of the staircase there was a small space and a door, Albus knocked. "Please Come in." Albus opened the door and there they saw Albus Dumbledore, arguably the best wizard of all time, sitting at his desk eating candy. None of the students would ever have imagined the great wizard with such a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I have heard your story, oh please sit!" He wove his wand and three chairs appeared. "Now I apologize to tell you that I do not of a solution right away. But I promise to find one. In the mean time, I would like you to continue your studies. Is that agreeable? Good, Then I will need to know your names year and houses?"

Albus stood to introduce them, "My name is Albus Potter I am Seventh year, my sister Lily, she is beginning her 5th year both of us are Gryffindor and this is Scorpius Malfoy Seventh year Slytherin. I would also like to add that we are all very honored to meet your acquaintance, sir."

"Albus you say? Avery good name if I do say so myself, it has done me very well, I hope it does the same to you." Dumbledore smiled. "As I am sure you have ventured to guess, it is a very different time here. I am overjoyed to see a Potter and Malfoy in such civil company, but here it is taboo. We are on a verge of war here. And to protect you and your friendship I would like to ask that you take on aliases for your time here. And Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy how do you feel about changing houses?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, "I think that due to the circumstance it would be a smart move, headmaster. What did you have in mind?" The other two gave affirmative responses.

"I would like to put you all in Gryffindor, as Minerva already understands the situation. And how about we change your last names to Jones? That's a good general" Lily, Albus and Scorpius all nodded. "And you have been home taught until now. Now that we have the small details in order, Please follow me to the great hall, I believe we have delayed the feast long enough."

Lily, Albus and Scorpius spent the rest of their evening in a daze. Following the heard of student into the towers and immediately going to bed to hopefully wake in a more familiar setting.

Please review!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Two Lily's

Chapter 3

The new students lay awake a few moments before rising for their first day, allowing the events of yesterday soak in. They had traveled back in time.

Lily had been placed in the Gryffindor 5th year common room. The other girls had not been particularly inviting although she had to admit she hadn't been too friendly either. She reluctantly began collecting her things for her first day and headed for the shower.

The boys had had an abrupt awakening on their first day. Sirius Black had a girl in his bed when a girl that thought she was his girlfriend snuck in for a "good morning hello".

As one may guess there were some screaming and clawing involved. Albus and Scorpious had been showered, ready and had played two games of chess by the time lily found her way down the stairs. When Lily joined the boys they were in a heated battle that she dare not interrupt.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Lily Evans, I am Head Girl. This is James Potter, Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain." Lily Evans was a young beautiful girl with vibrant red hair and deep emerald eyes. Lily Potter could easily understand why James had been obsessed with her for so long. James was a tall very athletic man with dark hair and brown eyes and she had to admit he was an attractive man and by the smug look on his face it was obvious that he knew it.

"It's wonderful to meet you both, I am Lily, and this is Albus and Scorpious." The boys gave a half wave while still concentrating on their game. "You'll have to excuse them, very competitive these two."

"Its fine, I understand. I just wanted to offer any help that you may need. The headmaster told us that you might need help adjusting to Hogwarts life. Have you been to breakfast yet?" Lily Evans asked seeing that the boys had finished their game.

"No we haven't yet. Maybe we can follow you down?" Albus asked.

"Of course, Let me just run up and grab my bag, be down in just a moment." Lily responded. "James, will you wait?"

"Course Lils." The boy said finally speaking. "So what's up with you guys?" He said, "The whole school is buzzing."

"Well we were up until recently home schooled and now were Gryffindors. What else is there?" Albus quickly said.

"Umm maybe we can start with even your last names? Or maybe your years? Are you related? You guys are new three walking talking question marks, there is going to be questions about you around every corner. So I would get used to it now before you get snooty with the wrong person."

"Your right, Sorry. Well Lily and Albus Patterson, and Scorpious Jones. Little Lily here is a 5th year. Scor and I are 7th year. Were not related, but you could say our families have history." This was a statement that got giggles out of Lily. We play quidditch, like long walks on the beach and getting caught in the rain."

"Well you're obviously the smart one, or smart ass!" James joked. "Quidditch huh? Any position? We'll be having team tryouts in a few weeks."

"Well I am a chaser, Scor has played chaser and keeper and Lily is a damn good seeker."

"I hope you tryout." A handsome boy shouted from the couch, where he was sitting with two other boys. He walked over to join the conversation when he noticed Lily. "Well hello there beautiful, you have just made my day. Now can I help make yours?"

Lily couldn't help but laugh when she heard this. She recognized him from the photos her father had. Sirius Black was hitting on her. "I will take a rain check, how's that?"

Sirius had been a little put off when she laughed; most girls could barely speak, but oh well. "What's your name sweet cheeks? Heaven?"

"Lily. Lily Patterson."

"Another beautiful red head Lily? That's going to get confusing!"

"Sirius Black, stop harassing the new students!" Lily Evens said returning to the room.

"I was only trying to get to know them Lily dearest. You know you're the only one I harass, I only harass the ones I love." Lily rolled her eyes, "Shall we go to breakfast?" After receiving nothing but nods she led the way down the stairs.

Albus asked the other two boys that had decided to follow them knowing perfectly well who they were. The quiet thin boy had to be Remus and the portly one was Pettigrew.

The newly organized group consisted of Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Albus, Lily and Scorpious. And oh the adventure that was about to begin.

So for anyone that noticed I changed the last names, purely because 1 it was getting confusing and 2. I didn't want Scorpious and Lily to be related.

I am going to try to up date at least once a week.

Is anyone interested in Beta-ing?

Victoriam549, x8xdanix6x, lilyxoxoscorpious. Thanks for Reviewing,

Merdarjandtwisty, Can you tell me where you found that info? I looked and couldn't find a physical description anywhere.

Hope you liked it, Please Review!


End file.
